In a Long Time One-Shot
by TheBlueRoseLover
Summary: Ok so this is a One-shot about my OC and Boromir and yes it is about him living and yes there is a happy ending. This is a Lemon and that means SEX... Don't like don't read. BTW I OWN NOTTHING.


I OWN NOTHING!

Once upon a time there was a girl named Alexia the Dark of course you can only guess why she was called that. Her unlike her twin sister Alice the White, was cursed with the darkness that has always followed her but on her quest with the Fellowship she learned that her curse was really just a gift that only she could control. Her whole life she had pushed people away making sure not to get to close to them but of course Alice was always there and so was Gandalf, Elrond, Radagast the Brown, Lady Galadriel, and Aragorn but he shouldn't really count because she has known him since forever and for some odd reason he likes to think that he is her older brother even though she is way older than he is. But then again after she meant the Fellowship all of that changed it wasn't just 6 people that cared about her it was many more especially a certain Pince of Gondor. Alexia and Boromir has been together for a year and a half, and they've only been married a half a year and of course that's not counting the time they had on the quest to destroy the One Ring. But even though they've been together and married that doesn't mean they are together as much as they want to be, and Boromir is going to do something about that no matter what it takes. Now Boromir is loyal and faithful to his King and would do anything for him, but he hasn't had sex with his wife in almost a month and it was killing him, now don't get him wrong Boromir loved and respected Alexia but when you have the woman all the men wants and she walks past all of them and walks up to you and asks how your doing, you can't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world and just knowing that your the only one she sees is the best feeling in the world and its probably the only thing that's keeping Boromir in his sane mind. Boromir was once again by his King's side with a listening but bored look on his face. Alexia was out and wasn't supposed to be back until late tonight, she was out working on some new magic and didn't want to be described by anyone not even himself and hearing that hurt, but to by fair he could pick some of the worst moments to touch her stuff or ruin whatever she was working on for days on end. Boromir was so deep in thought he didn't see Aragorn moving his hands in front of his face trying to get his attention. Boromir looked up at him turning his full attention to his king and asked Yes my Lord, is there something the matter? Aragorn couldn't help but laugh but laughing uncontrollably loud was probably a little over board, although it was the first amusing thing that had happened all day and Aragorn was getting a little bored himself. Boromir frowned at hearing Aragorn laughing at him he had other things to worry about like his love life. Aragorn smiled and said Thank you Boromir my dear friend, I haven't laughed in a while, it's been all work and no play, surely you understand. Boromir smiled a little bit at hearing he could lighten his friend's mood and said in return, Believe me Aragorn I know what you mean, and I am sorry about earlier I should've been listening, what were you talking about anyway? Aragorn was concerned now Boromir really wasn't listening, just what was wrong with him, he always listens to Aragorn when there is important matters to attend to, Aragorn looked at Boromir with concerned eyes and asked Boromir is there something borthering you? Boromir frowned and said My Lord I'm fine just a little tried that's all. Aragorn wasn't buying that first tiredness has never really borthered Boromir, and second if Aragorn hasn't seen his wife in a month there would be one thing on his mind that could be detracting him from important matters, first would be if she was healthy and doing alright and second would be SEX, Aragorn smiled gently and said don't worry Boromir it was just stuff about the up coming festival boring stuff really, but never mind that I am more concerned about one of my most trusted friends, do not forget I am not just your king but I am also your friend. Boromir rised a eyebrow at Aragorn and asked with a amusement in his voice, Aragorn surely there is more important business then me and my life and besides I'm just tired. Aragorn rolled his eyes and said Ok ok let me guess it begins with a Â. Boromir looked at Aragorn with surprised eyes was it really that noticeable was he really that desperate looking could everyone see how much he misses her how much he misses Alexia , Boromir smiled if he was going down he might as well try to stay up, Boromir's surprised eyes turned to his shiny light chocolate brown ones and asked Aragorn, You mean apples I ate one this morning it was so red and sweet it was delicious. Aragorn smiled at his denial and said No that's not quite it it's more of a person then a food. Boromir clapped his hands together and said Your right my friend I must write Alice a latter and ask how she and Legolas is doing and when we will be seeing them next. Aragorn laughed and said How about her twin Alexia you know your wife, the one you've been apart from for almost a month and a half, the one that would've gave her life for you in the war of the One Ring. Aragorn was going to go on but Boromir stopped him by saying Ok fine you caught me but Aragorn I want you to think about this when isn't Alexia on my mind. Aragorn nodded his head in agreement there isn't nothing he wants more than to be by Arwen's side but he was also needed by his people so he complely understood how Boromir felt but then again he did go to sleep every night with Arwen in his arms, while Boromir did not infect Aragorn couldn't remember the last time he had seen Boromir and Alexia together, either Boromirs off delivering important latters that only Aragorn could trust him with or Alexia is off doing all of the Gods knows what. Boromir rubbed his hands though his hair and said She is supposed to be back some time tonight so I would not worry about it to much and besides just seeing her is enough for me. Aragorn smiled gently at his friend and said You two couldn't be more perfect for each other, but seriously Boromir if you need anything let me know and if you need any tips on how to please a lady in the bedroom I'll be glad to tell you how it's done, but don't tell me the aftermath of it she is still like a little sister to me. So Dinner passed and everyone retired to bed, Boromir was doing his last round on watch duty before he retired to his clod, empty, and very much lonely bed, he fingered he would at least see Alexia in the morning and greet her return, but Boromir since he hasn't been eating much lately was actually kinda hungry, so Boromir had made his way down to the kitchen and gabbed himself some food, for Dinner he had some meat and cheese and for dessert he went a little over board with it but come on he was alone and depressed and he didn't care how much the baker lady complained about the missing stuff, he had a piece of chocolate cake and extra whipped cream topping and more chocolate sauce to put on top of it, Boromir was about to take a bite out of it but stopped when he heard a voice he hasn't heard in what seemed like forever for him, the voice somewhat amused said You know Anna is going to be quite angry with you she made that cake specially for her King. Boromir smiled big and turned to look at her, to look at the person he was missing the most, the person he couldn't get off his mind even if he wanted to, the person he loved the most in this world and the person he would willingly die for if it meant that she could live, Alexia the love of his life, Alexia was wearing her normal battle gear long black boots that went past her knees with white socks that went higher then the boots but didn't touch the skin tight shorty shorts that was black with a white trim, she wear a long white shirt with sleeves that went past her hands but had fit her like a glove and she had a corset that was black and fit her tightly but looked comfortable enough to fight in, she didn't have her sword around her waist like she normally did which was odd and her long firely red hair was down and like a waterfall it poured around her, his eyes finally made their ways to her eyes, her beautiful bright shining green eyes. Alexia moved from the doorframe and walked over to Boromir and gently took the fork that he had in his hand and she took the first bite herself, Boromir watched every single little move she made, Boromir smirked and said Well it looks like we are partners in crime. Boromir took the fork back and took a bite as well, he handed the fork back and instead grabbed Alexia around her waste and pulled her into his lap, Alexia smiled almost to sweetly and asked almost to innocently while moving her arms around his neck: Did you miss me Boromir ? Boromir smiled greatly not even going to try to deny it like he did with Aragorn earlier, and with big puppy dog eyes said So very much. Alex smirked and moved her lips on his and ran her hands though his hair softly pulling at the ends playing with them, Boromir's hands that was on her waste now moved to her hips holding her in place on his lap, the at first sweet and passionate kiss was now needie and lustily, Boromir's tongue was in Alexia's mouth moving around everywhere not letting anywhere go untouched like it was a new place somewhere unknown to him and he was enjoying moment of it, things was getting really heated Boromir was just moving his hands up to her back so he could undo her corset in the back, but what stopped him was a handful of whipped cream that was left over from his cake that was long forgotten on the table next to them, Boromir couldn't believe it did he do something wrong, he took his hand and moved the cream out from his eyesight, and when he opened his eyes he was greeted with a smirking green eyed girl trying to look innocent but was failing miserably at it, Boromir calmly looked at her and softly almost like a kid in trouble asked Did I do something wrong. Alexia laughed softly and said No. Boromir was confused now it had been so long since he's been this close to her and she just slaps him with whipped cream and for what nothing? Boromir now confused asked Then why did you slap me? Alexia sat closer pushing herself against him more and moved up to some of the cream that was on Boromir's cheek and licked it off she moved back and with the most sexiest voice Boromir has ever heard said Because I wanted to. It didn't take Boromir long before he had grabbed the back of her legs and pushed the stuff aside to put her down on the table, Boromir's lips was on her neck kissing down to her collarbone where he stopped to bite and suck leaving purple little bite marks making Alexia moan quietly, while he was eating away at her neck Boromir's hands was taking off her boots and socks and after he got done with them he moved his hands underneath her back undoing her corset, he was going to remove it but she stopped him by setting up and grabbing the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head breaking him from her neck that was now covered in little purple spots, Boromir was going for her lips to capture them again in a lusty heated kiss but when kinda cold but kinda warm at the same time liquid starts running down your chest you tend to stop what your doing and pay attention to that instead, but what Boromir saw definitely wasn't something bad it was something so sexy that he almost came right then and there, dripping down his chest was chocolate surce and Alexia playfully had her hand drawing little Xs and Os on him, she looked up and innocently said Oops my bad. Boromir smirked and said I guess now your gonna have to clean me up now don't you. Alexia moved Boromir back some and grabbed his belt and took it off pushing his pants and underclothes down, now this wasn't what Boromir meant but he wasn't complaining Alexia looked way to good down on her knees for him to stop her, Alexia grabbed another handful of chocolate surce and covered Boromir's Penis in it, she started at the base and moved to the tip slowly just rubbing him softly so softly that he could nearly feel it and Boromir hasn't had sex in almost a month and a half and she was teasing him, really did he do something wrong because if he did he will beg for forgiveness if that's what it will take for this punishment to by over, he really couldn't take it no more all she was doing was moving her finger tips over him just enough to give him goosebumps but nothing else, Boromir looked down with pleading eyes at her and with a even more pleading voice asked Alexia please stop teasing me? Boromir's face was beat red all the way to his ears, Alexia smirked at how he looked just loving the fact that only she could make him feel this way, but of course because Boromir asked so nicely Alexia give into his request and started going down on him, with one hand she held his penis at the base with a gentle hold and she placed her other hand on Boromir's thigh gently moving her thumb back and forth, Alexia then after she got comfortable in her position she then got to work on Boromir, with the hand that was holding him she pulled his Penis up and slowly licked from the base to the tip tasting the sweet chocolate surce the whole way, Boromir's breath quicked with each lick but he really losted it when she put his whole penis in her mouth deep throating it, Boromir had both his hands in her hair thrusting into her mouth with a little to much force then was needed but then again Boromir had no control whatsoever, Boromir was moaning quite loudly and if they wasn't careful they were going to get caught and neither of them wanted that, so before Boromir could even came and he was really close he was dripping with pre-come and his hips started moving on their own needles to say Boromir was losing control of everything and for some sick reason Alexia liked it, but as much as she liked it she pushed Boromir back which in return earned her a loud and breathless moan, and all Boromir could do was ask Why…why did you stop? Alexia jumped to her feet and got up on the table again and started taking off her corset and after that her shirt, but all Boromir could do was stare still not believing she just lift him hanging with a hard on but when Alexia finally got her shirt off that's when he snapped out of his train of thoughts, Boromir surprised Alexia with what he did next but was quite amused with it, Boromir pushed her down on her back and gabbed a handful of chocolate sauce and whipped cream and just mixed them together on top of her bare breast, Boromir smirked and said I love chocolate and whipped cream. Boromir hands went to play with her nipples while he sheared a lusty hot steamy kiss with his wife, Boromir moved from her lips to her jaw down her neck to the perfectly shaped breast covered in sweet sticky chocolate and like she did to him he went to town on her big beautiful tits, he pushed them together and started licking all the chocolate off them, Alexia didn't know why but for some reason she couldn't be more truned on in her life maybe it was just the fact that she hasn't seen Boromir for a month and a half and even though she doesn't want to Amit it she missed him like crazy, or maybe it was the fact that they were having sex in the kitchen and they wasn't making any attempts to stop, or maybe it was the fact that she hasn't had this much fun since she left Gondor let alone this much fun making a mess this big and lets just say Anna is going to be even more pissed and it's not just about the cake anymore, Boromir's hands made their way down to her shorts and undid them and pulled them and her underclothes off, Boromir was going to grab a handful of whipped cream but Alexia stopped him by saying Boromir don't you think we've waited long enough. Boromir raised his eyebrow in question and asked Are you sure your ready I can wait I don't mind. Alexia laughed softly and said Boromir I couldn't be more sure believe me. That was all it took before Boromir opened her legs and steadied himself at her entrance and thrusted in nice and slow both Boromir and Alexia gave a long quite moan and for a moment neither of them moved they just stared into each other's eyes savoring the moment almost as if they were stuck in time just the to of them like nobody else existed, Boromir started thrusting into Alexia with a normal speed not to fast but not to slow, Boromir had his hands on either side of her head so he wouldn't fall on top of her, Alexia wrapped her legs around Boromir's waste and moved her hands on either side of his shoulders trying to keep herself in place, Boromir started thrusting faster and harder and as he did the table moved around and cake that they didn't finished landed on the floor covering Boromir's feet in it, and with all the noise they were making they just couldn't go unnoticed, when the cake hit floor and covered Boromir's feet in it they both laughed softly and while laughing Alexia said Boromir I'm not cleaning that up. Boromir smile couldn't get any bigger but in reply he said That's ok I'm not cleaning it up either. Alexia leaned up and kissed he sweetly she pulled back and was going to say something when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen area, Boromir looked up at the door and then back down at Alexia and quietly said i don't know about you but I don't want to explain to Aragorn about how we got caught having sex in his kitchen on his table with his sweets, Alexia smirked and tightened her legs around Boromir's waist and quietly said then we better go hide then. Boromir didn't waste any time picking her up and carrying her over behind the counter as quickly and quietly as he could, Boromir was in a sitting position while Alexia was in the ridding position, Alexia smiled playfully at Boromir and it was at that moment that Boromir noticed that Alexia's deep green eyes seemed to glow brighter in the dark then in the light, Boromir who was worried about getting caught had forgot all about that, he leaned down and kissed Alexia nice and slowly really taking in the moment, while Boromir and Alexia was fucking behind the counter the footsteps had reached the kitchen and was looking at the chocolate covered table and the cake that was smashed on the floor, but the thing that caught their eyes the most was the clothes that was thrown on the chairs and the floor, now the two men that had rudely interrupted their love making well one of them was one of Boromir's friends that helps him with protecting Aragon and the other one has just upgraded from stable boy and he was a horny little rabbit never gotten any and at he's rate he probably won't ever get any, Author Boromir's friend had actually seen Boromir's head but he wasn't going to say anything because one he was Boromir's friend and if he could do this with he's wife he would and two Boromir needs this more than anythingand he really needs his wife, and then the other man was Dale or as everyone else calls rabbit boy, Dale picked up Boromir's shirt and asked I wonder who's clothes these are? Author gabbed the shirt from him and said it doesn't matter unless you want to be the one to clean this mess up and explain to Anna about what happened to her cake I think we should leave and act like we saw nothing. Dale nodded his head in agreement and said your right I don't wanna clean this mess up it's nasty and I've cleaned up enough carp in my life. Boromir and Alexia both released a deep breath and moved closer together Dale and Author made their way to the door leaving quietly like they said they would, but of course something interesting caught rabbit boys eye he stopped and turned into the direction of Alexia and Boromir both and a little to loudly then needed said Well look at what I found Author. Author turned and looked at what he was looking at, Author started coming up with lies in his head just to cover up for Boromir, Boromir sat frozen on the floor thinking that he had been caught red handed, he looked back down at Alexia just to find her smiling big ear to ear as if she didn't care if she got caught, it was a real intents moment where Boromir's and Author's heart started beating faster at being caught by out of everyone it would be the rabbit boy. Dale who had been facing away from Author had spanned around and in his hands he was holding a pair of small black lacey panties, Dale had a big grin on his face and ever so happily he said Author look at what I found, their so sexy I wonder who's those belong to? Author took a deep breath and shooked his head at Dale and quite irritated said Dale put them down they don't belong to you and I'm sure that who ever they belong to are going to come back and get them. Dale looked down at the panties then to Author and then to the door, and in one quick movement he run out the screaming They are mine now. Author took off after him as quickly as he could trying to get back Alexia's panties, Alexia had her head back laughing while Boromir was thinking of all the crapy jobs he could give Dale tomorrow, Boromir was brought back from his thoughts by Alexia moving her wet pussy up and down against Boromir's still very hard penis, Alexia smiled innocently up at him and asked You didn't forget about me did you? Boromir smirked and with his deepest and sexiest voice Alexia just loves he said How could I. Boromir kissed her passionately and grabbed her legs holding on to them lifting her up and sitting her on the counter next to Aragorn's special cake that Boromir had forgot to put back, Boromir didn't waste any time reentering into Alexia's tight dripping wet pussy, they both moaned at the feeling of being whole again, Boromir was thrusting into her quite harder then he normally did but then again Boromir couldn't control himself anymore and besides Alexia seemed to be enjoying herself, Alexia started thrusting her hips down to meet Boromir's needing more of what she was getting, Alexia moaned out something that sounded like a : Boromir faster or Boromir harder. Boromir fully agreeing with her picked her up and bended her over the counter and started thrusting into her from behind holding onto her hips tightly probably leaving marks in the morning, Alexia was holding onto the counter with her arms as she moved her hips back to meet Boromir's thrust's loving the feeling of Boromir being so deep in her, Boromir leaned up over her back and started biting and sucking at her neck loving the taste of her skin and the way she smelled, they were both so close to coming but Boromir didn't want to come yet he hated this position, Boromir pulled out and turned Alexia around grabbing her just before her legs gave out and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and just kept thrusting into her trying to keep their orgasm from falling, Alexia had her arms around Boromir's neck trying to hold on as moans of sweet pleads left her mouth, Boromir couldn't hold it anymore he going to come now, Boromir quite breathelessly trying to say but it come out more of a moan : Alexia I im…. Coming. Alexia moaned out a : Me to. And with one last hard thrust they both came at the same time, Boromir had to sit down he could feel his legs beginning to give out, now Boromir truly didn't mean to do it but it just kinda happened he was still coming down from his cloud 9 when he sat Alexia right down on the rest of Aragorn's cake, Alexia made a disgusted face and said Thank you Boromir that was just so romantic to do right after we have sex. Boromir smiled sweetly at her and said I love you. Alexia rolled her eyes but in return said I love you too but now I have to bathe before bed. Boromir's smile turned into a smirk and he said Well then my lady let me help you, you know just to make sure you get cleaned to the fullest. Alexia laughed softly and said Well then what are you waiting for. Boromir quickly picked up all their clothes and then he picked up Alexia carrying her bride style all though the Castle forgetting get to even put pants on to cover himself, and Boromir and Alexia spent the rest of the night and some of the morning catching up with each other.

The Next Day

Boromir had left Alexia to sleep in to catch up on her sleep while Boromir went to see his King in the dining hall to greet him good morning like he did every morning, but on the other side of the door stood Aragorn and he looked like he was just about to knock, so as quickly as he could he put a finger to his mouth trying to tell Aragorn not to talk, Aragorn stayed quiet until him and Boromir was down the hall way and then just as Aragorn was about to say something Boromir cut him off by screaming I had SEX last night and it was amazing. Aragorn was surprised by that but was also happy his friend was back to his normal happy and over excited self, they were halfway there by now Boromir now over the fact that him had to tell someone but also remembered the mess he made so he was now talking about the city and how far it has gotten since Aragorn has been its ruler, but just as Boromir feared here came Anna the baker lady and she looked pissed, Boromir stood tall and wide trying not to look guilty but was he wasn't doing such a good job at it, Anna now stood in front of Aragorn and as calmly as she could she said My Lord My King I don't know who did it but the kitchen is a complete mess and the cake I made specially for you and Queen Arwen is Destroyed and most of the chocolate sauce and whipped cream is gone as well, and we are pretty sure that someone has also done something very unholy in there. Aragorn looked over at Boromir from the corner of his eye and he was pretty sure that he was trying his hardest not to smile, Aragorn did like his sweets just as much as the next guy but for something like that to happen in the kitchen well he didn't know how he felt about that, Aragorn looked at Anna feeling sorry for her but as kindly as he could he said Anna I promise we will get this problem solved as soon as possible. Anna smiled and said Yes thank you My Lord. So Anna went back to the kitchen to clean up Boromir's and Alexia's mess and as soon as nobody was around Aragorn turned to Boromir and Boromir couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips and as calming as Aragorn could he asked Boromir please tell me that it wasn't you? Boromir laughed softly and said My Lord I mostest lie to you. Aragorn smiled big and laughed along with him but then something hit him when he left the table to go find Boromir Arwen was eating chocolate covered strawberries, Aragorn stopped laughing and looked at Boromir with a serious face and asked just what did you do with that chocolate?

Well there you go my Boromir and OC one shot, there will be one about Alice and Legolas and if 10 or more people want and you have to comment or pm me but if you the readers want I will make a whole book about them from start to finish.

Sorry for any miss spells.

Comment rate and subscribe.  
Thanks for reading XD


End file.
